Promises
by Killed for Art's Sake
Summary: "This feeling...what if this battle will separate us for all eternity? I can’t let that happen...so I’ll protect him. And I’ll keep my promise as well." (From Chesta's point of view, a tearjerker oneshot focusing on his final minutes of life)


Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne...if I did...why would I be writing fanfiction of my own work? o.o  
  
*This fic has spoilers. Please don't read any more lines if you haven't seen through episode 14 you don't want to be spoiled! This is an angsty fanfiction told from Chesta's point of view in his final minutes in life. It's a oneshot...sorry about that. ^_^0 I'm taking a break from the other fanfiction I'm writing. In this story I use the phrase "Dilandau sama" which roughly means "Lord Dilandau." I also use "Hai" which you should know is Japanese for "Yes." Being a fan of Japanese and subtitles I prefer these titles and phrases. It's written in first person (of course). Also, because fanfiction.net wasn't working very well lately, I had lots of extra time to revise this ^_^ WOO! When I was going to originally send this, I had four pages on Microsoft Word and now I've got over eleven XD I went a bit overboard, adding lots of scenes. I've also got Entrance Poem because I feel...uh...poemy. I actually watched the scene in episode 14 and TOOK NOTES...so I hope you enjoy this. If you've read this, please leave a review. It makes me really happy ^^ *  
  
Rating: PG13: Violence, Language, specks of shounen ai (hey...sounds a lot like my last story's rating!)  
  
~Promises~  
  
**Entrance Poem**  
  
Fifteen Guymelefs.  
  
Blue flames...  
  
Ten Guymelefs.  
  
I cry.  
  
Nine  
  
Eight  
  
Seven  
  
*My heart pounds faster...*  
  
Liquid metal...  
  
Burning up.  
  
Everyone is burning up...  
  
Five  
  
Red Tears  
  
Four  
  
Is this the end?  
  
*...it beats faster...*  
  
*... and faster...*  
  
Three  
  
Broken promises  
  
*...faster...*  
  
"I'm..."  
  
Two  
  
"...sorry."  
  
*...and then nothing.*  
  
One  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Prologue:  
  
"He's dead, isn't he, Chesta?"  
  
I shuddered, standing in the entrance to Dilandau's room. "H-Hai, sir," I did my best to stop myself from crying, to hide my weakness from him. "Some civilians found his body in the alleyway between the 3rd and 4th district." I nervously looked to Dilandau who was eerily silent. I wanted to cry out 'Are you okay, Dilandau sama?' or 'It'll be alright, Dilandau sama!' but I knew better than to speak.  
  
Dilandau leaned into his throne, hiding his eyes from my sight. He sat completely silent for what seemed, to me, like hours. I shifted my weight, waiting for him to say something or at least dismiss me. No...I didn't want him to dismiss me. I wanted to stay and be with him. To comfort him. "S- Sir...?"  
  
I then paused and heard that Dilandau was softly laughing to himself. It wasn't his usual laugh, something about this one was very disturbing...  
  
Before I could speak up again, my master spoke. "Miguel," he spoke softly, in between his unsettling chuckles, "I always knew you would do something like this to me. That bastard..." he laughed weakly, "....just snapped your neck like that, huh?"  
  
I was becoming concerned. I didn't care if I Dilandau would hurt me for this but--  
  
"Are...Are you okay, Dilandau sama?" I spoke with a hint of worry in my voice. "I'm sure...Miguel didn't mean to...to..."  
  
"Die?" Dilandau spoke abruptly, catching me off guard.  
  
I looked down, afraid I had said something horribly wrong. "H-Hai, Dilandau sama."  
  
More silence.  
  
I've upset him even more, I told myself. Now I'm sure he hates me...  
  
"Chesta."  
  
I quickly looked up, only to feel the sharp pain of a hand against my face. I grasped my cheek and my eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Look at me, Chesta."  
  
I hesitantly opened my eyes; half expecting another blow but nothing came. I nervously watched Dilandau, waiting for him to do or say something.  
  
"Chesta," his voice...it was trembling... "Just because he didn't mean to die, doesn't make it okay. It doesn't make it right, Chesta," He paused, his voice becoming more forceful, " Do you understand?" He raised his voice and I could feel his anger building. " Do. You. Understand?" He was gasping now.  
  
I nodded quickly, "Hai, Dilandau sama! I understand!"  
  
Dilandau's voice calmed down. "Good," he spoke quietly, "Chesta?"  
  
"S-Sir?"  
  
"Promise not to leave me alone."  
  
"Dilandau sama...?"  
  
"Don't leave me alone. Stay with me," Dilandau's eyes met mine, "Don't leave me like Miguel did. Promise me, Chesta."  
  
"I..." What was I supposed to say to this? He's so hurt... "I won't leave you alone, Dilandau sama. I promise."  
  
Then...for the first time in my life, I saw Dilandau really smile. It wasn't sadistic, it wasn't twisted like when he was speaking about Miguel's fate...but it was kind and full...  
  
( Why do you make promises you can't keep...?)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~Several Days Later~  
  
Fifteen guymelefs soared through the sky, catching the clouds. Fourteen young boys, at one point there were fifteen, followed another boy, no older than themselves. We danced through the sky, feigning to be gods. My hands glided through the liquid metal, becoming one with the machine. A machine soldier. At least machines couldn't feel pain.  
  
I had a bad feeling about this fight. It was normal for my heart to pound before I entered a battle: I had grown accustomed to it. I was used to the fear of failure, the fear of death. I learned how to ignore the sensation in my chest, to block out everything. But I felt different this time. It wasn't because we were directly disobeying Folken sama's orders. No, I have faith that my master won't steer me wrong. It was something else, perhaps the feeling as if the fate of Zaibach rested on this battle, the fate of our lives. I was scared for myself...  
  
...And I also was scared for him. I was afraid for Dilandau sama.  
  
I wasn't sure I could handle the pain of losing him. This feeling...what if this battle will separate us for all eternity? I can't let that happen...so I'll protect him. And I'll keep my promise as well.  
  
"So," Dilandau's voiced boomed into our intercoms, waking me out of my trance, "Everyone should understand this mission. We'll fly towards the ship and lure the dragon out. We shouldn't have much trouble doing that at all," I heard him snicker, "There's no need to use your cloaks now. He'll see us and come to fight. And," Dilandau paused, "If he doesn't come out, we'll attack the ship head on. Understood?"  
  
"Understood, Dilandau sama." We all chorused. I smiled softly. The confidence of his voice and my colleagues washed a little bit of my fear away. It was still there, though.  
  
Before the battle, Gatti told us...  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
"We're going to slay the dragon today."  
  
I looked up from my training exercises, "Did Dilandau sama tell you that?" I questioned.  
  
Gatti quietly nodded as he dropped a stack of strategy reports on the table, "With confidence too."  
  
Dalet, who was practicing on the other side of the room, smirked, "Sounds like Dilandau sama, alright."  
  
"He said he's tired of putting up with this. I think we're going to go all out."  
  
"All out? Wait, Gatti," I fumbled for the right words, "Folken sama doesn't want us to destroy it."  
  
Gatti closed his eyes, a small smile played on his lips, "I know."  
  
"Figures," Dalet leaned back against a wall, "Dilandau sama likes to get his way. We're disobeying orders?"  
  
"We're following Dilandau's."  
  
"I don't care about disobeying orders, I'd do anything for Dilandau sama." I noted as I found myself a chair. It was true as well...I would die for him if he asked me to.  
  
Dalet laughed softly to himself, "Right."  
  
"That's not what's bothering me, really," Gatti commented, "What are we going to do when this is all over?"  
  
I paused for a moment, "Over?"  
  
"If what Dilandau sama says is true our mission will be complete. Over." Gatti shifted his position, "Is that good or bad?"  
  
I blinked, bringing my eyes down to the newly obtained strategy papers, "I don't know."  
  
"What are you going to do when this war is over, anyway?" Dalet looked curiously at Gatti.  
  
Gatti smiled, "It's a secret."  
  
Dalet sighed impatiently, "Gatti, you're being no fun." He folded his arms as he pushed himself off the wall.  
  
"I've got a girl."  
  
"Wahh!" I jumped up from what I was reading, "Gatti, why don't you ever tell us those things?"  
  
The sandy haired boy chuckled, "You've never asked."  
  
Dalet made a face at this comment. I smiled light-heartily and went back to the mission strategy.  
  
"What about you, Chesta?"  
  
This comment surprised me and I quickly looked up from what I was doing. I sighed, "It doesn't seem real."  
  
"Real?" Gatti looked at me, puzzled.  
  
"It doesn't seem like it could happen, that this war would end. I don't think I'll be able to live until it's over. It doesn't feel real."  
  
A moment of silence passed throughout the room as I tried to ignore the hint of concern in my friend's faces. Then something happened that I didn't expect: Dalet grabbed my shoulders. His violet eyes reflected in mine with a seriousness that blew me away, "Please don't ever say that, Chesta."  
  
I glanced into Dalet's eyes for a moment and then turned away, bringing them to the ground, "It's just that I can't imagine," I paused, meeting Dalet's eyes again as tears began to flow, "...ever going home."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I closed my eyes. Yes, I had a bad feeling about this fight.  
  
Dilandau's voice came into our cockpits again, this time with a sense of amusement, "You sure picked a subtle place to run to..."  
  
My eyes widened as I spotted a massive ship in the sky. It was much larger than I imagined it would be. I began to worry...Dilandau sama expected us to attack *this* ship if necessary?  
  
But he wasn't concerned at all. He just kept advancing, so we followed faithfully.  
  
My breath was taken away as I saw the enormous ship disappear into the sky. A cloaking device, maybe...? At least I wouldn't have to fight it. A small, much less threatening ship stood where it once was. I took a breath as I saw a dragon shape emerge from the ship. It's time.  
  
It landed on the ground by the ship just as Dilandau sama had predicted. The rocks around the area made it hard for an escape.  
  
His escape...or ours? I swallowed hard.  
  
Following Dilandau's orders, we landed at various points around the rocks, making sure to fully block in the area. My heart was pounding as I gazed upon the figure in the middle of the battlefield.  
  
"Okay, people, the dragon hunt ends today." The voice fizzled from Dilandau's guymelef. I took in a few deep breaths and readied my crima claws. If fate was going to meet me today, I'll burn it to the ground.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
Fear and excitement pumped in my veins as I charged forwards. One of the several guymelefs ahead of me made the first move. He held up his crima claw and shot several strings towards the enemy in hopes of ending the fight quickly. To his surprise, Escaflowne blocked every single one of them. The blue guymelef stood stunned for a few seconds, taken aback by what just occurred. But before he had time to understand what was going on, Escaflowne charged forwards slashing him and the two unlucky guymelefs behind him in half. They instantly exploded into a river of blue flames. Without a second of hesitation, Escaflowne flipped around, smashing Guimel's cockpit into a bloody mess. I gasped. How...How could he be moving so fast?!  
  
Turning around quicker than possible, the dragon found it's next victim. Escaflowne caught it's sword under the head of a guymelef and pulled upwards. Gatti, seeing a comrade in danger and a chance to harm Escaflowne, attacked from behind. I saw my friend knock Escaflowne's sword away from the other guymelef, but he was too late. The captured guymelef melted into red liquid and burst into a sapphire blaze. Enraged by Gatti's interference, the enemy guymelef slammed it's sword down onto the young boy's cockpit. I cringed as I heard him cry out on the intercom before his guymelef melted into a fusion of fire and blood.  
  
*I've got a girl.*  
  
This whole event seemed surreal. Escaflowne was moving fast and slaughtering anyone in it's path. This can't be happening...it's inhuman.  
  
Dilandau, beginning to panic, also seemed aware of the situation, "Damn, he's fast! Stealth Cloaks!"  
  
We all dutifully obeyed and I watched our guymelefs slowly disappear into the landscape. I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. We were safe for now, right?  
  
"Because Gatti is..." my voice trailed off as I fought back tears and tried to hide my panic, "...no longer able to act as second in command, I will give the orders along with Dilandau sama." I had to sound professional even now. I can't let Dilandau sama see me slide.  
  
"Chesta?" A small, slightly shaken voice spoke on the intercom. I could tell because of the signal that the message was only being sent to my guymelef. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Dalet, I'm fine." I tried to sound strong, "We're stealth now so we should have no trouble defeating him. Look? He's not advancing or anything. I..." I took in a breath, "I think he's confused."  
  
There was a small period of silence on the other side of the line. Finally Dalet spoke up, "Right. We're not going to let the others die in vain. What you said earlier, Chesta, I--" his voice was cut off.  
  
"...D-Dalet?"  
  
"What the hell is he doing, Chesta?!"  
  
Escaflowne was no longer motionless. In fact, it had begun to charge at the pair of guymelefs that were mere several yards away from Dalet. I choked as I saw Escaflowne slash them in half almost with ease.  
  
Dalet screamed, "How can he see them?! Chesta?...CHESTA!" I stood horrified as Escaflowne darted towards Dalet. Instead of attacking him head on, Escaflowne threw itself up into the air. It was diving down towards Dalet. I heard my friend yell out as he slipped his shield out of his cloak to stop it from hitting him. But Escaflowne didn't stop...  
  
*Please don't ever say that, Chesta. *  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard metal clash against metal. An explosion filled my ears, both from the outside and on my intercom. I slowly opened my eyes and nearly threw up when I saw the blue flames that spread where Dalet once was. How am I supposed to stay strong...?  
  
...No! Dilandau sama needs me to protect him! I will die for him if I need to. I won't let anyone hurt Dilandau sama or anybody else. I will protect him...  
  
*Promise not to leave me alone...*  
  
And I'll keep my promises.  
  
Everywhere around me, blue flames shot from the sky, exploding at almost what appeared to be random. Our cloaks made it look as if the land was setting itself on fire. One by one, we all fell to his sword. What will happen when he reaches Dilandau sama...? I snarled at the dragon guymelef. You will never hurt Dilandau sama!  
  
Losing all sense of reason I lunged towards Escaflowne. I felt the connection of my claws and his sword as I went in for the kill. He was able to block, throwing me backwards quite a bit. I ran towards him again and our weapons met. As we fought, I yelled out to the remaining guymelefs. He's distracted now...I thought to myself.  
  
"Flank him!" I ordered quickly, my words slurring together in the heat of the battle.  
  
Following my orders, two guymelefs ran towards Escaflowne from both sides, but the dragon armor stuck them down easily. It happened so quick that I wasn't able to comprehend what was going on, let alone stop him. They both fell to ground and repeated their ritual of death. It was then that I noticed something disturbing. Dilandau sama, the dragon, and I were the only ones left on the battlefield. Without hesitation, Escaflowne came back at me and we clashed once more. I was barely blocking the attacks; I didn't know how much more I could take of this.  
  
I tried to concentrate all my energy on fighting but... then I heard whimpering on my intercom.  
  
"W-What is he?" the voice quivered. It sounded so small, so weak. It was trembling...  
  
*Don't leave me like Miguel did. *  
  
Dilandau s-sama...?  
  
*Promise me, Chesta...*  
  
I had made my fatal mistake...I had left myself open for an attack. Concerned for Dilandau sama's well being, I paused my blocks for a split second. The sword was coming straight at me...the only thing I could do was watch in horror. No...it can't end like this...!  
  
*I won't leave you alone, Dilandau sama...*  
  
"DILANDAU SAMA!"  
  
I felt cold steel enter my stomach, piercing it, tearing me part. No, it wasn't cold, it was warm with blood. The blood of my comrades, and my own. I cringed as I felt blood forming in the back of my throat. Trembling, I coughed it up. It was thick and coating my lips. I attempted to inhale and recover the lost air but the pain in my lungs was too great. Everything was spinning and I was suffocating. I choked on my own blood as not only darkness, but fire closed around me. This is the end...  
  
*...I promise.*  
  
~END~ 


End file.
